


take this chance to say to you, my dear

by interstellarbeams



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mentions of Happy Hogan - Freeform, Sappy Ending, mentions of Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Michelle Jones has a few choice words for Peter Parker before he joins the Avengers and Co. in the fight against Thanos.





	take this chance to say to you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is almost longer than the fic itself. LOL
> 
> Unbeta'd so don't hate me. :P
> 
> I'm working on two new fics rn from Michelle's POV so be looking out for those.

  
**the way i say “i love you”** 26\. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave (i kinda omitted the begging cause i’m not a 100% sure that Michelle would beg for anything)

"I love you,” she said, as she clutched his sleeve.

It broke his heart to see it.

Her lips were trembling, where they tried to tilt up at the corners -- trying and failing to smile -- as tears threatened to spill.

“It's too dangerous,” she reasoned, as she stood there on the porch, the streetlight shining on her face. 

Her hair was messy, as usual, but Peter thought she looked perfect. 

He tried not to think about what he would be facing in a few hours after briefing at The Avengers compound. His stomach tensed at the thought of the fight ahead but he has no choice but to fight. To fight to save Queens -- his family, his friends and the world. Thanos is the tyrant of all tyrants -- a egotistical megalomaniac -- and Peter needs to take him down.

“I have to,” he said, as he brought his other hand to her cheek. “I can't let your life and the lives of those I love be threatened, no matter what.” 

“You and your hero complex,” She muttered, but she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her flannel shirt and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her cheek to his shoulder, she breathed in, and whispered it again, “I love you and I don't want you to go, but I won't beg because I know you need to do this.” She sniffed.

The sight of her beloved face will stick in his mind and he will draw strength from hers. 

“Just come back to me in one piece, loser, or I’ll have to come down there and kick Thanos’ ass and he won't like me when I’m angry.” Michelle promised.

Peter tried not to chuckle, the seriousness of the moment was pressing down on him but he believed her. She was tough and he didn't doubt her tenacity. 

The car was waiting, Happy with it, and the headlights shined down the empty street but Peter couldn't help but hold on a little tighter, ignoring the urgency of the moment, to focus all his feelings on the beautiful girl in his arms. 

He pulled back and Michelle bowed her head, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. He felt an overwhelming protectiveness and kissed the top of her curly head. 

She lifted her head, tears running down her face and stared into his eyes intently and Peter couldn't help but stare back. Her eyes flicked to his lips in the dim light and Peter drew closer, his hand reaching back to her cheek. 

He kissed the tear tracks, softly, his breath rasping against her ear and causing her to shiver. Peter waited a beat before pressing his lips to the corner of hers and Michelle turned her head immediately, their lips colliding desperately.

Michelle gripped his shirt collar tightly, pressing up on her toes to get closer. Peter staggered and his back hit the edge of the porch railing but he hardly felt it under the intoxication of her lips. 

He took back control, whirling them around so that her back was pressed against the railing. She moaned into his mouth as he teased the edge of her lips with his tongue. Her breasts pushed into his chest and he slid his hand slowly down her side.

The warmth of her embrace was enough to make him forget everything -- the humidity of the night, the war that was almost upon them and the car parked and waiting by the curb until the honk of the horn broke them apart. 

They stood there gasping. 

Peter gazed at her and Michelle smiled softly. 

“Go on,” she prompted. “They might start without you and I know you don't want that.” 

“It’s whatever.” Peter replied. He stepped closer, once again. “I love you too and I’ll come back, I promise.”

“You better.” 

Peter jogged down the steps. After reaching the door of the car he opened it quickly and stood there for a few moments taking her in. He waved once before ducking down and disappearing behind a black door and a tinted window.

Michelle sighed into the night, watching as the red brake lights disappeared around the corner.


End file.
